Innocent Murderer
by smartbot94
Summary: Something terrible happens to Jasmine and Volkner doesn't know how to handle it. He calls Roark in hopes of being comforted, but the conversation ends up taking a turn for the worse...


"Hey Roark…" Volkner barely whispered into the phone.

"Ummm Volkner, you do know what time it is, right?"

The blond-haired man looked over at the clock, which read 3:44. "Yeah, sorry…I just…I just really needed somebody to talk to."

"What's wrong?" Roark asked simply.

"I…I just…just got…" All Roark could hear were sobs on the other line.

"Shhh…it's okay, Volk," Roark stuttered. He was used to being the overly emotional one of the two. He would always have to go to the older man for comfort, whether it be because he lost _another_ battle to a trainer that loaded up on water Pokemon, or because he had another dream about almost drowning as a child. He wasn't used to comforting, but instead being comforted.

"I got…I got a call from the hospital…" Volkner cried some more and took a deep breath before continuing, "Jasmine…Jasmine is…de-" He stopped to let out another choking sob.

"D-dead?" Roark finished, not believing what he had just said.

"Yes!" Volkner screamed. "She's dead! Gone! And I'll never see her again! And guess what? Guess what the last thing I said to her was! I said that I hated her!"

Roark instantly felt guilty. He knew why they had fought. It was over him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Volkner…I don't know what to say."

"I can't believe she's dead! By some pervert who decided to rape her and kill her! Arceus, she deserved the best out of life! She was the nicest person I have ever known! The sweetest! And now I'll never be able to fucking apologize to her!"

"I'm really sorry, Volkner. I feel so guilty."

"Well you should! I can never apologize to her! And I only was mean to her because of you!"

"B-but…it…it wasn't my fault…" Roark trailed off.

"Yes it was! It was! It was! It was!" Volkner fumed, yelling with all of his might through the receiver.

"N-no, Volkner."

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! It was your fault! She didn't like where our relationship was heading and told me so…and I fucking stood up for you! For us! And now she's dead! Because of you! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, Roark! Was it all a lie? How could you…how could you…"Volkner's rage died down, only to be replaced by more crying.

"I didn't…I don't…Volkner, I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"The only reason she was even out that night was because I had canceled our weekly movie night…gosh, Roark, she was my best friend in the whole world…and now she's gone…forever…"

"Volkner, I'm really sor-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I don't want to hear it! You're not sorry! You fucking killed her, Roark! You fucking murderer! How can you live with yourself?"

"Volkner, you're not thinking clearly…Maybe I should come to Sunyshore so I can be with you."

"No! I never want to see you again! I hope you fucking die, just like she had to! You killed her! So you need to die like her too!"

"Volkner…Volkner, please, listen to yourself! You don't know what you're saying! You don't really mean that…"

"I do! Now leave me alone and go fucking kill yourself! You'd be doing the world a favor!"

Roark heard an abnormally loud click and the line was disconnected.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. He was being blamed for the death of his one true love's best friend…and now he was wanted dead. His world fell down around him, and he realized that maybe Volkner was right. If he wasn't alive, he would be doing the world a favor.

_~5 days later~_

Volkner inserted the spare key Roark had given him a month prior into the slot to open the door to the Oreburgh Gym.

"Hello?" he asked faintly while stepping in. "R-Roark, are you here?"

There was no response.

Volkner looked around the gym, inside every room, through every hallway, until he arrived at the very last place he had to look; Roark's bedroom. Tacked on the door seemed to be a note. Volkner got closer to it and saw a short letter written in Roark's trademark feminine handwriting.

_Dear Volkner,_

_First and foremost, I just wanted to say that I love you. Always have and always will. Please try to remember that. Even though you said all those…really horrible things to me…I still love you._

_And that is why I have decided to take your advice. This world really would be better without me, wouldn't it? So yeah…I guess this truly is goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Roark_

Tears were already starting to roll down Volkner's cheeks as he slowly pushed the door open, horrified of what he might find inside.


End file.
